lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:DerAndre
__TOC__ Willkommen bei Wikia Hi. Momentan sind ja noch einige Umstellungsarbeiten zu erledigen - aber ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du Bescheid weißt, dass du mich jederzeit bei Fragen, Wünschen (z.B. nach neuen Extensions oder Wikia-Funktionen) oder Kritik ansprechen kannst. --Avatar 15:46, 19. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Rezensionen Also ich schaff das heute nicht mehr "Hüttenzauber" zu aktualisieren, aber du bekommst morgen sofort bescheid, wenn die aktuelle im Wiki steht. - Gruß Anubis2705 16:58, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 *"Hüttenzauber 1.2" ist online Anubis2705 06:58, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 *Irgendwie komm ich diesmal ganz schlecht voran und mir kommt ständig was dazwischen. Den Fehler lustlos was zusammenzuschustern, um schneller fertig zu sein, hab ich einmal gemacht. Hoffe mal, dass ich bis morgen Mittag fertig bin. Sorry! Anubis2705 18:04, 18. Apr. 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 *So, fertig... also nicht nur ich, sondern auch die Rezension^^ Anubis2705 09:40, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 *Ich sollte hier mal anfragen wegen der Verbesserung der letzten Rezension, habe da einige Fehler verbessert und in einem Word-Dokument gespeichert, da wollt ich ma fragen ob ich dir das irgendwie schicken könnte? (Benny) :*Du kannst mir das gerne an derandre@lostpedia-blog.de schicken. --DerAndre (talk) 19:45, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *http://de.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Anubis2705/5.14_The_Variable Variable ist online und korrigiert. Anubis2705 19:07, 3. Mai 2009 (UTC)Anubis2705 Bot config Hi, To run the bot on Lostpedia you need the family.py file * Copy code from here, paste it to Notepad and save in /families/ folder as lostpedia_family.py. * Then open (or create) file user-config.py from the main bot folder and add this: family = 'lostpedia' mylang = 'de' usernames'lostpedia''de' = u'' I see you are sysop here, so you can add this line if you want to mass delete, edit protected articles etc. - bot will automatically use sysop account when it needs to. sysopnames'lostpedia''de' = u'DerAndre' And that's about it for configuration ;) -- Nanaki (talk) 22:56, 11. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * I didn't realized that you don't have the bot ;). I thought you have it already :P. What i gave you is configuration that allows you to use pywikipediabot on Lostpedia. Here you have full tutorial on how to set up and use the bot. If you have any problem just ask, but I won't answer right away because it's 02:24 in Poland :D. -- Nanaki (talk) 00:24, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * No, there's no need for that. I think problem lies elsewhere. Try generating user-config.py by running generate_user_files.py. -- Nanaki (talk) 11:17, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * I'm using SVN to download and update all files. I've downloaded latest nightly and I don't have any problem ;). But first: ** Your user-config.py should look like this: http://wklej.to/SXRs ** You can edit and erase that from login.py file (61 line) botList = { 'wikipedia': { 'en': u'Wikipedia:Registered bots', # Disabled because they are now using a template system which # we can't check with our current code. #'simple': u'Wikipedia:Bots', }, 'gentoo': { 'en': u'Help:Bots', } } * And you can use this SVN tool to download latest version (sometimes it's updated few times a day) -- Nanaki (talk) 12:35, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Synchronsprecher *Oh, das war natürlich nicht richtig. Danke, dass du mich darauf hingewiesen hast! -- EvelynPace 17:42, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Infobox-Charakter *Kennst du dich mit den Infoboxen aus? Ich habe etwas an Vorlage:Infobox-Charakter und Vorlage:Infobox geändert, um sie an die englische Lostpedia anzupassen und jetzt taucht plötzlich über dem Bild (siehe z.B. Sun eine Klammer auf, aber ich finde den Fehler im Quelltext leider nicht. -- EvelynPace 17:52, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) *Super, danke! Aber irgendwo muss es noch einen Fehler geben, bei den Charakter-Infoboxen wird nämlich immer noch eine Klammer über dem Bild angezeigt. Ich bin echt am verzweifeln! :-( -- EvelynPace 18:53, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) **Seltsamerweise ist der Fehler bei Jack nicht, aber bei Sun. -- EvelynPace 18:55, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) **Vielleicht stimmt irgendwas mit Suns Infobox nicht? Bei Jack habe ich jetzt nämlich auch einen weiteren Darsteller eingetragen, aber seine Infobox sieht normal aus. -- EvelynPace 19:03, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ***Ja, endlich! Manchmal können einen diese Vorlagen wirklich verrückt machen :-) Danke noch mal für deine Hilfe! -- EvelynPace 19:07, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Klappbox *hey, ich wollte mich bedanken, dass du mir den Tipp mit der Klappbox gegeben hast bei lostpedia. Da ich erst seit kurzem dabei bin, weiß ich noch nicht so viel. Nochmal Danke. Lars° 16:14, 13. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Scrubs Moinmoin! War grad ein par tage im Urlaub, hab daher erst jetzt deine Nachricht gelesen... Aber denke für den Hinweis! habs gleich geändert... ist son Fehler, den ich immer mach, und mir auch wohl niemals abgewöhnen werde... naja, jetzt bin ich auch schon zu alt um was neues zu lernen!! Danke nochmal, und bis denn! Gruß MorpheuzZ (Fragen/Probleme?) 15:45, 14. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Bilderkategorien Hey, Du kennst dich ja mit den Bilderkategorien etwas besser aus als ich und kannst mir da vielleicht bei was weiterhelfen. Und zwar hatte ich überlegt, ein paar neue Kategorien und in einigen Bereichen Oberkategorien vorzuschlagen. Ich versuche das mal anhand des Beispiels der Stationen zu veranschaulichen: Zunächst mal dachte ich an Kategorien wie "Bilder von der Schwan-Station", "Bilder von der Perlen-Station" usw. und als Oberkategorie dann "Bilder von Stationen". Darunter sollten dann alle Bilder angezeigt werden, die eine von verschiedenen, festgelegten Kategorien haben (eben "Bilder von der Schwan-Station" usw.). Ist sowas möglich oder müsste man dafür einem Bild zwei Kategorien zuteilen (zum Beispiel "Schwan" als Unter- und "Station" als Oberkategorie)? Ach und ist es irgendwie möglich, Spezialseiten zu verändern? Auf der Hilfeseite steht, dass die nicht unmittelbar verändert werden können, dass Admins das aber können. Der Links zu Hilfe:Systemnachrichten ist jedoch lieder nutzlos, weil kein Inhalt vorhanden ist. PS: Ich werde morgen nochmal das mit der Bloganmeldung in Angriff nehmen, um da auch mal Präsenz zu zeigen. ;) --Matthes 15:38, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) : Danke erstmal. Werde dann mal was ausarbeiten. Ging um die Hochladen-Seite. Ich wollte da erwähnen, dass es bei der Bild-Vorlage ein Maximum an Kategorien gibt (ich glaub bei mehr als 5 oder 6 muss man dann eine zweite Vorlage nutzen). Aber so wichtig ist es dann glaub ich auch wieder nicht, als das es viel Aufwand rechtfertigen würde. Ich meine, einerseits steht dann ja da "Zu viele Kategorien" und andererseits kommt das ja doch eher selten vor. Also die Mail hab ich noch, sofern der Link nicht irgendwann verfällt müsste die ja reichen. --Matthes 16:29, 16. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :: Naja, ich denke mal, 6 Kategorien reichen schon für den Alltag. Ich meine, soviele Bilder mit mehr Kategorien gibt es ja jetzt auch nicht, aber es gibt eben welche. Danke erstmal. Ich würde dafür allerdings ein anderes Mail-Konto bevorzugen, von dem aus ich dir nachher noch ne Mail schreiben würde. Wäre nett, wenn Du mir da nochmal eine Einladung zukommen lassen könntest. Tut mir leid für den Aufwand, ich dachte, ich hätte dir schon meine Hauptmail gegeben. Nochmal was zu Bildern: Kann man Bilder auch ohne CharPortal auf Artikel bzw. genauer gesagt Kategorien verlinken? Mir passiert es bei der Jobliste immer, dass ich die Bilder anklicke (weil ich sowas von Webseiten gewohnt bin) und nicht die Texte. Wollte das in der Joblistenübersicht mal anpassen, aber das klappt irgendwie nicht, weil das Kategorien sind. Oder geht das irgendwie? --Matthes 10:52, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::: So, die Jobliste hab ich jetzt schonmal etwas überarbeitet. Was hältst Du davon? --Matthes 23:04, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::: Danke. Ich schreib dir morgen dann noch ne Mail, ist heute irgendwie untergegangen, sorry. Ist dieser Messenger ein Widget? Hört sich ganz interessant an zum Antworten auf Benutzerdiskussionseinträge. --Matthes 23:50, 17. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Hast (verspätete :p ) Post von der anderen Adresse. Die Anmeldung hat auch so geklappt. Ach so, naja den hab ich mal verwendet (für MSN), aber hab mir dann doch lieber ein Plugin für Miranda rausgesucht. Dachte eben, dass es ein Widget wäre, mit dem man Benutzerdiskussionen wie einen Chat bearbeiten kann) --Matthes 20:06, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :::::: Ich habe die an die Hotmail-Adresse geschickt, mit der Du mir am 18.01. geschrieben hast (das war kurz vor der Beförderung). Ist vielleicht als Spam eingestuft worden? Die Adresse, mit der ich geschrieben hab, ist ne gmx.de. Hab dich darin darum gebeten, mir nochmal ne Einladung für den Testblog zukommen zu lassen und auch die beiden Mails, die Du nach der Beförderung geschrieben hast. Die sind irgendwie weg -.- Darin hast Du ein bisschen was zum Umgang mit dem Blog erwähnt und ein paar Quellen. Wäre cool, wenn Du da im Laufe der Woche nochmal schauen könntest (eilt ja nicht). Und mir wärs eben auch ganz lieb, wenn wir die Adresse verwenden könnten, mit der ich dir geschrieben habe, weil die a) (noch) spamfrei ist und b) man bei Thunderbird nur eine Adresse zum Versenden einstellen kann. --Matthes 20:19, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) SVG Hi. We (French Losptedia) would like to use your Dharma SVG logo but we would like to replace the Dharma text by "Lostpédia". Do you allow us to use it ? It would be to put on t-shirts... Wyz 20:05, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the late answer. My Internet access blacked out 1 day before I went in holidays where I didn't have any access. Nice job on the SVG files. If you didn't modify any ABC or someone else job you're the only owner of the pictures and can dispose of them as you want ;) You'll know soon what we did with it... Wyz 22:10, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Neuigkeiten Diese Verzögerung ist doch der absolute Bullshit. Wenn ich eine Änderung durchführe dann sollte diese auch sofort angezeigt werden. Seit Tagen nervt mich das jetzt schon bei den Neuigkeiten. Wie lange braucht den der Shit bis er das ganze "auffrischt" (und warum bist du nicht mehr im Blog)? Namaste! -- 16:07, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Da ich keinen Mailempfang für Nachrichten auf der Benutzerseite aktiviert habe weiß ich nicht ob das auch mir passiert. Jedoch spinnt die "Du hast neue Nachrichten auf deiner Diskussionsseite-Funktion" sehr oft. Da wird es angezeigt obwohl ich die Nachricht bereits vor Wochen erhalten habe oder es wird obwohl ich die Nachricht gerade gelesen habe, weiterhin angezeigt das da eine neue Nachricht auf mich wartet. Namaste! -- 18:39, 24. Apr. 2009 (UTC) * Na klar doch. Kann man ja alles kompakt verpacken warum also nicht. Danke für den Hinweis mit dem 32 April. Wollte es gerade ändern aber der Bearbeitungskonflikt hat mir verraten das du bereits schneller warst Namaste! -- 13:12, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Silles überarbeitete Artikel danke für deine Nachricht auf meiner Seite - Habe gesehen das es hier eine menge Arbeit zu tun gibt und hab mir daher mal Artikel vorgenommen, die auch nicht markiert waren und dringend Updates benötigten. Ich mach die Spoilerboxen gern schmaler, weil es bei mir sonst Überlappungen gibt. Ich würd es auch gut finden, wenn grosse Spoiler auch erst dann eingefügt werden, wenn der Artikel fertig ist, also chronologisch gesehen. (siehe bei Daniel Faraday) ich kannte diese Info, die bei Familienmitgliedern steht bisher noch nicht. Ich hoffe meine Beiträge gefallen euch - auf gute Zusammenarbeit :) ~~NRGSille 15:30, 25. Apr. 2009 *Hab mir mal den Hieroglyphen Artikel vorgenommen und komplett überarbeitet - waren teilweise einige Angaben nicht ganz richtig - jetzt finde ich den Artikel perfekt, mir ist nur aufgefallen, das ich in Spoilerboxen keine Tabellen funktionieren - oder gibts da irgendeinen Trick? * Es gibt jetzt auch ne Seite zum Zodiac-Schlauchboot - fehlen teilweise noch die Links dorthin * Ich finde auch das der Index überarbeitet werden sollte. zB Miles, Frank und Daniel zu den Hauptcharakteren und für Kahana und DHARMA nen extra Absatz. Viele grüsse ~~NRGSille 16:54, 28. Apr. 2009 Bearbeitung der Nav-Seiten ich hatte die Nav Seite Vorlage:Nav-Bücher bearbeitet weil Und das nach all den Jahren 2x drinstand - hatte vergessen, mich anzumelden ich fand sinnvoll eins zu löschen, weil unten weiter dasshelbe nochmal steht werde mir noch mal ein paar Bücher vornehmen --NRGSille 20:41, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC)NRGSille 22:40, 5. Mai. 2009 Sorry Sorry dafür, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. War einfach im Eifer des Fluges über mich gekommen, dass ich das reingeschrieben habe, sorry. In Zukunft erst nach Ausstrahlung der Episode. Flobbel 13:59, 25. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Umbenennen eines Artikels Hey Andre, Ich wollt mal fragen, wie ich einen Artikel umbenenne. Z.B. He's Our You, auf der Seite Staffel 5 steht das der Artikel "Er ist unser Du" heißt. Und wenn ich auf die Seite 5.10 dann weiß ich nicht, wie man sie umbennent. Hilf mir bitte weiter! Lars° 16:38, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Ok, danke nochmal. Lars° 17:02, 5. Mai 2009 (UTC) Signatur Wieso helfen? Meinst du weil es noch nicht fertig ist? Lars° 11:03, 6.Mai 2009 (UTC)